Jeff's New Personality: The Tale Of How Jeffzee Came To Be
by Dysfunctional-H0rr0r
Summary: This story is about Jeff The Killer and how in his first attempts at resurrecting his deceased brother liu he accidentally breathes in a "Special" Star dust made from the blood of a Homicidal troll by the name of Gamzee Makara who is from an entirely different realm. Jeff soon becomes split personalitied and is only a matter of time before Jeffzee takes over, Will he be saved?


Jeff's New Personality: The Start Of A Twisted Creature By The Name Of Jeffzee The Devilish Killer Troll

Chapter: 1- Every Tale starts with a chase

The sirens and barking were getting closer as the bloodied man continued to run through the forest. His wild black hair flowing behind him as his hood fell from his rushed pace, The permanent grin on his face began to bleed from the wind whipping in it and his eyes grew even more blood shot from trying to keep debris from his face as he ran. The police seemed just moments from catching up and he had to get to the abandoned well, It was his only escape at this point. A shot went off nearly grazing the back of his head and he pushed himself at the path ahead, trying not to trip he lunged at the forsaken well plunging into it head first. By the time the cops got to where it was they could no longer see him and the hounds lost his scent all together. They continued their search but they knew it was only a matter of time they'd have to give up and wait for his next nightly strike.

The man was shot out the well and landed hard on his back. He groaned and rose to his feet, a tad woozy from his winded landing. He looked at the sky briefly noticing the bright red grinning moon greeting his gaze, how creepy it looked. He let out a nervous chuckle and continued his long walk towards the multi structured area. As he made his way towards the area he noticed a pair of brightly colored eyes staring at him through the brush. He stopped momentarily to stare back at them. He couldn't make much out other then the rows of teeth grinning and the piercing emerald eyes. A few rusty sounding metal clanks went off and in a flash a humanoid creature pounced out from the brush at him. The man with quick reflexes moved from the creatures pounce and jumped on it causing the thing to land hard on it's back. He placed the blade to it's throat and laughed harshly towards it. "You almost had me Rake...Almost. Haha." the man chimed at it. "Oh really now?" Rake licked his grinning face and in a flash the once mocking man was pinned by the clawed foot of yet another humanoid creature. The man groaned under the weight of the anorexic looking creature. "Ughh, Damn it rake! No fair!" He tried to shove it off of him but it only pressed down harder. "Hehee, who ever said this was supposed to be fair Jeff?" the creature on Jeff gawked at him. "Fuck you Bob! Now get off! Geez you weigh more then you look!" he gasped for air as the arm less creature placed his foot off his chest. Rake got up and crouched besides bob as Jeff stood to his feet once more. "So where have you been? Off in the over realm causing mayhem again i see?" Rake chuckled. "No I've been out selling my story to people on eBay." Jeff replied in a snarly manner. Rake gave him a look and proceeded to crawl towards the forest again momentarily stopping to turn back at Jeff, "Keep your sarcasm for Slender Jeff... C'mon Bob, we have food to store in the cave while the sun is gone." Rake entered the brush once more with a hobbling bob behind. Jeff snorted then continued to walk along the path, He kicked a rock as he neared the buildings hitting a sign as he passed the gate entrance. The sign read in big black circus letters "Welcome To The Underverse! All kinds of spooks and creeps granted entry, All humans leave or be -" the signs last missing word trails off and a corpse is spiked in it's place. Jeff laughs knowing he and a few others are the only humans allowed to remain here. Of course he's only allowed to visit and stay a while, Most of the humans granted here are. They only want the creatures who cannot hide as easily to stay here. Jeff considered these rules crap but he never dare say it aloud, He knew better. If it weren't for them he'd probably be dead or worse caught by the police. Jeff owed them his graciousness but of course he'd put up a fight before showing it. His trail of thought broke quickly as he heard a loud voice snap at him. "HEY! Kid! You Awake? I asked you a question!" the fairly large creature stared at the dazed Jeff. "Huh, Sorry. What?" He muttered. "Uggh, Focus you moron! Where is your ID?" The creature was highly impatient and annoyed. Jeff pulled at his back pocket and handed the being the card. He sniffed it and gazed at it for a moment before handing it back and swinging the gate doors open. "Pay attention next time! I nearly decided to crush your tiny ass..." the creature angrily groaned at him as he walked past. Jeff stuffed the card back into his pocket and continued his walk until he reached a bench and sat awaiting a cartoony looking bus. As the bus pulled up Jeff and a few other beings hoped aboard. The driver grinning widely mumbled at the passengers to "hang onto something" knowing there was nothing to grip other then the seat or the nooses left to ring for the bus to stop. As the bus sped through the area everything blurred through the window and a few annoying songs came on the bus radio until Jeff noticed his stop and pulled the noose dangling in front of him. He hopped off the bus and walked up to his Hide out. As the door creaked open Jeff was once again pounced upon only this time it was Smile. The big fluffy and red grinning hound licked Jeff's face cleaning the dried blood from his mouth wounds. "Aagh, down smile! Down boy! Ahahahaa!" Jeff giggled as smile continued to greet him with affection. After a few moments more Jeff finally pushed him off and got up. Smile sat at Jeff's feet looking up at him, He waited patiently for Jeff to speak. Jeff sighed sadly, "Sorry Smile but i had to split andi couldn't get you any puppy chow. I promise next time! Okay boy?" Smile frowned and walked towards the living room. "Aww, I waited all day for it too..." Smile replied in a depressed tone. He hopped up on the couch and turned the TV on with the remote using his nose. Jeff shut the door and walked over to him then sat down kicking his boots off and pulling his soaked hoodie off. "Hey smile maybe later i'll take you for a walk to make up for not bringing home a treat, What do you say?" Jeff looked down at smile. He looked up briefly, "AND playing catch later?" Smile added. Jeff sighed giving in to smiles wishes. "Fine but let me get some sleep first, okay?". Smile nodded then him and Jeff continued to watch TV. Not long after smile passed out and Jeff put his custom made sleeping mask on then dozed off.

Not long after Jeff is asleep he's tormented in his dreams. He's forced to repeatedly watch as he slaughtered his family and was burned. His twisted insane mind causing the memories to become warped and corrupted. He watches as he stabs his brother liu over and over again, the blood splattering all over him long after Liu's body stops moving, the sound of mush and fractured bones echoing in his ears, his eyes glazed over now and his body a pile of morbid goo. Liu's remains cover Jeff's clothing and body, The blood of his only sibling stained on his skin. Jeff screams and hears liu's voice chant over and over again in his head. "How could you brother? I looked up to you! I cared about you! How could you kill me? Why did i ever look up to you! YOUR A MONSTER!" Liu's voice chants louder and louder in his head, repeating the lines over and over again. Jeff screams in his dream hoping to wake up, for some one to hear him and shake him up. He just wanted the nightmare to end already. Not long after the horrid screaming and chanting ended Jeff jolts up awake. He's covered in sweat and no longer dried blood. He feels a moisture trickling down his face. He reaches up and touches his face. His hand has some blood on it and he gets up to see where it came from. He looks in his cracked and fogged bathroom mirror to see his nose and the sides of his mouth bleeding a bit. Smile alarmed by Jeff's missing presence gets up and trots to where Jeff is. He pushes the door open with his nose to see Jeff having a break down in the bathroom. Smile sighs and goes to get him a drink in the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of Darkly he carries it to where Jeff is and sets it down by him nudging at his hand. Jeff reaches from his face to smile and pats him on the head. "G-good boy..." Jeff hoarsely mutters under his teary tone and proceeds to open the bottle chugging it. Jeff and smile stay in the bathroom for what feels like hours until the sun rises and They both get up to make food. Smile lays back on the couch and knows soon Jeff will have to head back to the Over realm leaving smile alone again. Jeff grabs a few pills from the cabinet in the kitchen and swigs from the bottle to help them down. He stumbles back to the couch and plops beside smile. Jeff thinks about the nightmare and how horrible it was. He can't help but think back to the night, How he regretted killing liu. Jeff remained on the couch for a few more hours thinking back to liu. He'd do anything to bring him back.

And then it happened. What if he brought him back? Zalgo probably has some magic shit that could bring things back to life, He could use it and bring liu back and fix his wrong. Jeff started to plot his big plan. Little did he know something was about to happen, Something very bad. Jeff was about to make the biggest mistake ever by entering Zalgo's domain and allowing himself to sniff a 'special' stardust not of his worlds. One with a head splitting result...


End file.
